borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CosmicStrike
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- LobStoR (Talk) 14:52, February 23, 2010 Different Policies it's funny how there are different rules and policies on these wikia game forums some Policies are better than other some seem to be ruled by over zealous users who seem to make their own rules up and not follow the entire sites rules by bossing users around. the number Zero Rule is or Mission Statement on Wikia is to: connect with people who share your passions and interests. Find your group, make comments and edits here are a mix of the rules found on varous sites on the wikia 1.BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! That's a great rule, it means you can add any information you want even if other disagree and try to boss you around. 2.Be civil to other users at all times. Civil might mean that you don't want to get in to a flame war so you just remove your posting and retreat, but if it's undeleted or archive then this is pointless, to be civil. 3.Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. Hmmm I guess it's a Free For All and Chaos and Anarchy here. 4.When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. Yes I will Edit my own talk page! and I hope you edit yours. the Borderlands Simple Rules are here: Borderlands Rule set Here are the Rules from another wikia group RDR Policy ■All Editors are Equal - All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally and have the equal input to a discussion. YES, you are allowed to edit, regardless who you are. ■Assume Good Faith - Unless it is obvious vandalism, always assume that a user is trying to be helpful, not disruptive. If you are making a statement about what you have notice and learned in a game then take it as being helpful Behavior - Be considerate, not disruptive. Avoid offensive language or insults. I will leave this to my own talk page, and if some fool copied it in to there's well the history log will show that. Don't Delete Discussions - Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless it is blatant vandalism. This policy applies to user talk pages as well. In my talk page if another user is rude to me and harassing then I will delete it from my own personal talk page. ■Ignore All Rules - Use common sense first and then see if a policy applies to the situation in question. I like how that is a Rule in other words anything can go, so don't boss around other users for Petty postings, because you will only be turning away people who might be worthy contributers. Now Go Away! Editing Category:Policy(just for reference). please do not remove anything from a forum thread w/o asking. it just isnt done here. i am saying the same to nagamarky. you do enjoy autonomy over your user namespace. you do not have this privilege on article talk nor forums, no one does. if there is a misunderstanding we can work it out, otherwise we get to live with what weve written. 23:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Removing the my own comment from the forum post really was never the issue, (I removed my own comment because I did not want to deal with that Troll anymore) the issue really is the user Nagamarky happens to think they can boss other people on here, this is not the fist time, just look back on my talk history from august of this year, I have already filed a complaint on then with the main wikia community. Thank You CosmicStrike 10:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Release date Thank you for pointing out that the date was wrong, someone must have changed it and their edit went unnoticed. 18:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC)